This invention relates to a jig and jig arrangement to be used when it is required to clamp a workpiece on a base plate or the like in a machine tool, such as a machining center and a milling machine.
When a workpiece is installed on a base plate or the like by using this kind of jig in a conventional method, first a jig is installed and fixed on a base plate by a bolt, and second a workpiece is fixed by working a clamp by a bolt.
However, it is necessary that this kind of conventional jig has many parts for fastening the bolt for the jig. Therefore, when multiple workpieces are clamped, the arrangement operations require much labor and time, resulting in inconvenience. In a method of easily attaching and detaching a workpiece with a hydraulic clamp system, it is impossible to change the position of the jig on the base plate due to the limitations of the arrangement of the hydraulic oil pipes. As a result, the jig is applied to only a workpiece. That is, a conventional jig is for exclusive use.